Hauptseite
right|85px|Sölden Willkommen Männerrunde & Friends! Diese Hompepage soll dazu dienen, Freizeitaktivitäten mitzuteilen. Dann kann man sich bei Interesse anschließen. Wetter in Tirol | Achensee | Gardasee | Hochzillertal | SchiZell | Im Kino | Im Fernseher | Konzerte Österreich | Konzerte Deutschland klick hier! Freizeitaktivitäten mitteilen - aktuelle Woche - Smalltalk WIR ROCKEN!!! danke für´s karten organisieren hi Hallo Gerda, schöne Grüße nach OT und danke für's Karten besorgen, i geh nimma vor de Hittn bis min. 25° hot! gruss J. Karten besorgen war ein Kinderspiel - ich hab's gern gemacht! Wir rocken dann dafür, was das Zeug hält!!! Ach ja, schöne Grüße retour ins winterliche Zillertal aus dem frühlingshaften Villgratental! Nein, Schmäh, eigentlich ist es hier ziemlich kalt... I geh' a nimmer aus der Hitt'n! Drinnen bleiben und Sportis horchen!!! Hallo Freunde, am Samstag macht mein Bruder mit Zawos ein Osterfeuer, Bier gegen Freiwillige Spenden vorhanden Beginn zwischen 8-9 Uhr beim Feldstall (nähe altes Schwimmbad)! Ich werde zuerst mit dem Jugendchor um 8 spielen müssen, dann hätt i vor an Sprung aussi zuschauen. gruß J. Übrigens: ALLEN FROHE OSTERN ! J. danke euch auch frohe Ostern ! B. Do hat's aber an Schnee her lassen. Jetzt reicht's dann! J. Männerrunde Die nächste Männerrunde ist am Organisator ist Josef M. ich werd ihn mal darauf hinweisen hi Pokerrunde Die nächste Poker-Challenge .... fällt wegen schlechter Karten aus. gruss bad luck iceman Laufrunde Der nächste Marathon ist am steht noch in den Sternen, es fehlen auch noch die Läufer In Konzert Das nächste Konzert ist am 8. April im Kongresshaus Innsbruck mit Christina Stürmer. Bisher interessiert sich Gerda dafür, eventuell mit Josef. Vielleicht hat sonst noch jemand Interesse? Außerdem wären am 29. April die Sportfreunde Stiller im Koma in Wörgl. gruß Ge + J0 SPORTFREUNDE IN WÖRGL - i glaub´s erst wenn i dort war und sie auf der bühne seh!!!! dass i des noch erleben darf - ich steh schon vor der tür und warte auf den einlass g hi Heil Heinz, es gibt eben noch zeichen und wunder! Karten für SPORTFREUNDE SIND bei RAIKA GEKAUFT. Gab nicht mehr viele, weil das Komma in Wörgl schnell ausverkauft ist. gruß J. Glückwunschtage Am 24. April: Unser Präsident hat Namenstag. Bravo hoffe auf Gratulationen und viele Geschenke. Danke El Presidente Gardasee VORSCHLAG: Heinz WER WILL KANN MITKOMMEN - I BIN AB 20 GRAD UNTEN. Möchte beide quetschtage im mai nehmen 2/05/08 und 23/05/08. PREVISTA 16 GRADO - ES GEHT AUFWÄRTS! si - bella vista cappu e lago e bella ragazza e windsbar ciao italia arriva Ciao Heinz, la ringrazia per questo viaggio a Italia. Lei è un ragazzo buono! I saluti da Joe. Tipps Kino: Robert Rodriguez' Planet Terror Villa Clara - gute preiswerte Unterkunft in Torbole. Therme di Colà - schönes Bad nähe Lazise beim Gardasee Frühstückspension Therme Geinberg HC TWK Innsbruck - unser Tiroler Eishockeyteam. Alpina Fügen, Tel. 05288 / 62030 Rosso-Gigs (Soundology, Puke, Cineplexx Wörgl, Tel. 05332 / 77277 360° - cooles Lokal in IBK bei Rathausgalerie, 7. Stock Goasalm - nette Wanderung ab Pertisau und retour mit Dampfer Baumannwiesköpfl (1100m) - ca. 1h 15 min. Gehzeit zur Kapelle Reiter Kogel - Wanderung zum Sendemasten Rodeln beim Goglhof Fügenberg Erfurter Hütte - schöner Ausblick auf den Achensee Kristian Ghedina - Videos vom besten Schifahrer der Welt Schießstand Wiesing Wanderung zum Schlitterberg